metrite
by Sun-Wind Dragon
Summary: -Incoming transmission…- -Decoding- -Decoding complete, playing audio file…- "Broadcasting to any federation personnel, this is captain R. J. Anderson of the G.F.S. Star Burn, we are under attack, repeat we are under attack, send help as soon as you ca-no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ju- just stay away from meeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh." -End of transmission-


I do not own metroid.

Xxxx

-Incoming transmission…-

-Decoding-

-Decoding complete, playing audio file…-

"Broadcasting to any federation personnel, this is captain R. J. Anderson of the G.F.S. Star Burn, we are under attack, repeat we are under attack, send help as soon as you ca-no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ju- just stay away from meeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh."

-End of transmission-

-setting flight path to last known coordinates of the G.F.S. Star

Burn-

Xxxx

-Landing-

The top of the small space craft opened and a figure clad in orange metal armor jumped out and landed on the docking bay floor with a soft thud, that figure was none other than Samus Aran, the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy.

Samus looked around the docking bay, the only light coming from her visor and a terminal. Samus quickly accessed the terminal.

-Enter identification code-

[ / / / / ]

Samus's hand flew across the key pad.

[1/3/5/7/6]

-Welcome Samus Aran-

-Opening doors to sector c-

A giant part of the wall started to recede back revealing a very large creature.

-Scanning-

-UN known life sign, hostile-

The creature shot a burst of energy at Samus, who quickly dodged and countered by sending a volley of missiles its direction, but the missiles just bounced off its hide. Samus then tried to freeze the monstrosity only to have the beam bounce off its hide and so the cycle raged on with much trial and twice as much error.

'I never thought I'd resort to this again.' Samus thought.

She changed to her dark beam and charged it up, "see, ya!" Samus let the giant mass of dark energy fly from her arm cannon and watched as it turned to a mini black hole and swallowed her opponent.

Samus went over to her ship and restored he energy and ammunition before she made her way through the door and into sector c.

The layout of the ship was fairly similar to that of the G. F. S. Olympus so she had no trouble making her way to the command room.

On the floor near the door to the command room she noticed a liquid substance. Samus knelt down to inspect it.

-Substance: human blood; 3 minutes old-

Samus stood up her expression grim.

Samus opened the door and what she found was not pleasant, the entire room was covered in corpses and mangled shredded limbs. "What could have done this?"

There was a sudden beeping noise coming from a terminal near by.

-Breech in sector f-

Samus downloaded all the data from the ships files before running in the direction of sector f.

Xxxx

Samus ran down the corridor into a larger room and abruptly stopped. Her eyes widened and she dived into cover behind one of the many boxes in the room just as a bullet flew past her head. Samus took a breath and ran out of cover and exchanged shots with her aggressors before going into cover. She slid back out, kneeling and let loose hell with her missiles; she turned into the morph ball and rolled into cover again before an explosive round was fired destroying the place she just was.

Coming out of morph ball she switched to her ice beam and charged it up, she jumped out and fired her ice spreader ending the fight. Once she got a better look at her attackers she noticed they were Galactic Federation. Samus thawed them out as soon as she found out there identity.

Xxxx

"Then we were too late," Admiral Dane stated with his usual tone but his words carried sadness.

"It seems so," Samus agreed. They had just finishing giving each other the story of the events earlier.

Samus was now on the G. F. S. Olympus.

"Sir," a voice said over the radio, "By the time we got there the memory files were offline, we weren't abele to recover the data from the Star Burn."

Dane balled his fists, "We need that data."

"Well than it's your lucky day, I downloaded all the files from the ship into my log book." Samus said smugly.

"Really? Thank you Samus just load them into that terminal."

"Uh uh uh, don't forget I'm a bounty hunter and its goanna cost you."

Dane sighed, "How much?"

"500credits"

"Only that many?"

"I said it was going to cost you I never said it would be a lot…unless you want to pay more." Samus leaned in Danes direction.

"Here are your credits," Dane said anxious to move on.

Samus snatched them up and walked over to the terminal

-Uploading file-

-Upload complete-

"See ya," Samus said walking out.

Xxxx

Thank you for clickin on this story its my first metroid fick and all so

Review… and sorry if it moved a little fast.

I will get next chapter up soon hopefully


End file.
